


it takes one to know one kid i think you got it bad

by renardroi



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, it's 12:16 AM and i refuse to edit this because i know i'll scrap the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renardroi/pseuds/renardroi
Summary: everything always seems simple at night, so straightforward. kepler's here, kepler's face is pretty, and for some reason kepler's always ready to indulge him. that's simple. that's straightforward. he thinks - he knows - that in the morning that'll change.





	it takes one to know one kid i think you got it bad

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while exhausted and much like jacobi i know i'll regret this in the morning so im posting it before i can take it back lol. anyways my big bang fic thing will be a lot better than this i swear. i

jacobi has a flask in his hand, tin and pretty and sparkling in the midwinter night like snow. he's nicked it off of a pile of kepler's things - where he's left them on the floor, uncharacteristically messy. it's so curious; decorated with nothing, no words or symbols, only swirls of bent metal and a small dent in one side, but really it shouldn't spark jacobi's interest. it's very kepler. pretty, probably expensive, but totally impersonal. 

these days it seems like jacobi's ability to keep his hands to himself is slipping away. there's something about how kepler indulges in his impulses that encourages bad behavior like this. the very small, private smile. a joke for just the two of them. kepler teases him - doesn't punish him, not really. 

the cap twists off easy and jacobi takes a small sniff at the contents. disappointing. he closes the flask again.

he's drunk - he wishes he was drunker. so that he couldn't see the ghost haunting him in the window. doesn't want to see himself be drunk, but kepler is kepler - leaving jacobi to just be himself; never ever drunk enough and sitting alone. 

everything always seems simple at night, so straightforward. kepler's here, kepler's face is pretty, and for some reason kepler's always ready to indulge him. that's simple. that's straightforward. he thinks - he knows - that in the morning that'll change. there are other things that jacobi is forgetting. the sun seems to rise and burn away the moonlight fog of very bad decisions every single morning. he'll be hungover and nursing a headache, and the simplicity of his situation will disappear with the night. 

kepler is here, though. his body is in jacobi's apartment - in the flesh, in the blood. he can hear the shower being turned on. this is definitely a first. jacobi has seen the inside of kepler's apartment (it's nice, it's clean, it's covered in a layer of dust) out of necessity, and once when jacobi had been too wasted to remember his own address. that had been very early on. 

kepler's face is pretty. he has long eyelashes - too many, too long for someone who's supposed to be human. he's tall and he has nice hands - not really something jacobi ever thought he'd think of as pretty but they are. countless scars - and he's only seen a fraction of them. most on accident, and once when jacobi had been given a grade 2 concussion and requested to see the end of _that_ scar. the one that started on kepler's collar bone and disappeared below. nearly a year ago now. 

but for some reason kepler is always ready to indulge him, when he asks to crash on his couch and when he asks to see more of his marred skin. sure he makes a few comments about it perhaps not being professional, but even when jacobi backtracks, starting to think better of it even before the sun has come up, kepler still trudges on. 

jacobi stands up, thinks better of it, starts to sit down again, and then hesitates. his shirt is already off - cant remember where he put it. somewhere nearby. it's his own apartment, it doesn't matter. he's drunk - a questionable number of shots after a quick mission. not enough. and he's impulsive - stealing whatever he can from kepler. a flask, a look, a smile. it's simple right now - right here with the moon's blessing. 

he starts towards the bathroom, wobbling precariously, but he doesn't get more than three or four steps in the right direction before kepler emerges. he has a towel slung low around his hips and absolutely zero surprise on his face as he spots jacobi tottering towards him without any regard for personal safety or self preservation or even a smattering of dignity. kepler gives him a very gentle pitying look - but pitying looks can only be so gentle. 

"you're bleeding" he reminds jacobi patiently, who suddenly remembers the hole through his midsection. the one kepler has painstakingly tried to clean and bandage. maybe he wasn't drunk, then - no he definitely was a little drunk. a shot of something while kepler had rummaged around for first aid. right - that explained it. well in that case, he definitely wasn't drunk enough. 

jacobi turns around without saying anything, searching for his fridge - for the freezer, for the bottle of vodka. he gets all the way to the kitchen before kepler puts a hand on his shoulder and stops him. disappointing. jacobi turns dutifully to face him, though.  

"sit down." a command, closer to a whisper. jacobi starts to sit down, where he stands in the middle of the kitchen, mostly on a whim but a little bit because he's so dizzy he could cry. kepler laughs, short and harsh. it's pretty. there's a smudge of blood - jacobi's blood - just below kepler's jaw. he must have been in a hurry or maybe he'd heard jacobi get up. was jacobi being loud without realizing? did he knock something over? he can't remember. 

"alright" kepler says, because he knows jacobi too well, can smell the man's impulses from a mile away. 

"once." jacobi lies and kepler can tell. 

its brief but it's the holy grail of kisses. probably. jacobi's drunk - maybe - and bleeding, so he might not be the best judge of kisses right now in this moment, but kepler is nearly naked and he's warm and still dripping wet from the shower. jacobi keeps his eyes open for just this one (he's lying to himself, he can tell) to get a glimpse of kepler's face relaxed and eyes closed. he gets an eyeful of faded freckles as an added bonus. kepler is here, he's pretty, and as always...

jacobi will have time to regret this in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i really love bright eyes' lua if thats not obvious


End file.
